1. Field of the Invention
The present invention mainly relates to an absorbent article used in incontinence pads, sanitary napkins, panty liners, medical pads, toiletries, disposal diapers and the like, and relates to an absorbent article in which an absorbent body emboss is provided from a front surface of an absorbent body before stacking a liquid permeable topsheet, and a front surface emboss is provided from a front surface of the liquid permeable topsheet. Further, the present invention relates to an absorbent article including a lattice-shaped emboss in which the emboss is provided in a lattice-shaped pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an absorbent article is known in which an absorbent body is provided between a liquid impermeable backsheet, such as a polyethylene sheet or a non-woven fabric made of laminated polyethylene sheets, and a liquid permeable topsheet, such as a non-woven fabric or a permeable plastic sheet.
This kind of absorbent article has been improved many times, and various means are provided in order to prevent leakage of body fluid. As one of the means to prevent leakage of body fluid, a technique is provided to form a concave groove by heat embossing. For example, in the following Patent Document 1, an absorbent article is disclosed in which an elongated annular leakproof groove, in which a center portion in a longitudinal direction is constricted, is provided around a center portion of the absorbent article to integrate a front surface layer and an absorbent layer.
Further, in the following Patent Document 2, an absorbent article is disclosed which includes, in addition to a front surface emboss that is provided from a front surface of a liquid permeable topsheet, an absorbent body emboss provided to an absorbent body at a providing area of the front surface emboss before stacking the liquid permeable topsheet.
Meanwhile, various absorbent articles are provided in which embosses with various patterns are provided for preventing body fluid absorbed in an absorbent body from leaking from an end portion after diffusing inside the absorbent body, and for blocking the body fluid that flows at a surface to be absorbed and retained in the absorbent body. As one of the emboss patterns, a lattice-shaped emboss is known in which the emboss is provided in a lattice-shape in a plane view. The lattice-shaped emboss has merits such as a good blocking effect for the body fluid, and a good fittability because hardness caused by the compression is lessened as compressed portions and non-compressed portions are alternatively formed.
For example, in the following Patent Document 3, an absorbent article is disclosed in which a plurality of longitudinal emboss concave portions are formed in an absorbent body to extend from a substantially center portion in a longitudinal direction of the absorbent body to a ventral portion and a dorsal portion at both end sides in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent body, with a predetermined space in a width direction. Further, diffusion emboss concave portions that diffuse body fluid widely to the ventral portion and the dorsal portion, respectively, are formed at the ventral portion and the dorsal portion at both end sides of the longitudinal emboss concave portions. The diffusion emboss concave portions are formed as rhombic lattice-shaped emboss concave portions that are inclined with respect to the longitudinal direction of the absorbent body.
Further, in the following Patent Document 4, an absorbent body is disclosed in which concave portions that extend in an inclined direction with respect to a longitudinal direction are formed at both ends of a middle portion in the longitudinal direction.